


【Springer/Hot Rod】無題

by yocool



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 極短篇。Springer 告訴 Hot Rod 他得到了救援隊（Wreckers）的職位。（舊文備份）





	【Springer/Hot Rod】無題

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：IDW主線（發生在略早的時間點，或是其實當架空看也可以，那個詞叫什麼來著？）  
> CP：Springer/Hot Rod  
> 注意：OOC

「Hot Rod！」  
看到Springer在門口，本來正因為無聊而在座位上扭來扭去的Hot Rod，喜孜孜地跑了過去。

他們雖然同在這個大型空間站服役，不過分屬行政部門與戰鬥部隊，排班時間也不穩定。外加最近狂派頻頻來襲，兩TF能見面的機會更是少之又少。

「有時間嗎？」  
「安啦安啦！」Hot Rod回頭看了監控室的其他TF，他們都沒有想搭理他的意思。  
「你這傢伙整天只想著開小差啊？」Springer手一勾，拉著Hot Rod往外走。  
「不能怪我啊！」Hot Rod聳聳肩。「你可以來整天盯著雷達螢幕試試看，一般來說畫面上什麼都沒有。」  
「不用了，謝謝。」

他們一路上邊走邊聊，說了很多，最後在外勤油吧找到位子坐下。

「Rod，我收到了救援隊（Wreckers）的招募。」

「噢，這個...恭喜你！」Hot Rod一轉身就想抱住Springer，不過被對方一手給擋了下來。

「我還沒洗機，全身都是灰。」

「這不是很好嗎？」Hot Rod乖乖坐回自己的位子。「我記得你一直想要更好的戰場來發揮。」

「是這樣沒錯，」Springer的聲音帶著猶豫，「只是我沒想過會是救援隊......這有些出乎意料了。」

「啊...救援隊啊？也是。如果你不想去的話，可以拒絕吧？」Hot Rod看著他。「你知道如果少了你，我會非常無聊。」

「這可沒有拒絕的選項。何況我看你平常就很無聊了。」Springer笑了。「再說我也想去試試看自己的極限到哪裡。」他邊說，迅速伸長手把Hot Rod的頭盔轉了方向，然後看著Hot Rod手忙腳亂的樣子來嘲笑對方。

「嘿！你這個壞TF！」Hot Rod埋怨的說了幾句，雖然他也不是真的手忙腳亂。

「我今天就要走了。」  
「這麼快？」  
「我是跟隊長請假來的，時間也快到了。」  
「嗯，別遲到了。」  
「再見。」  
「一定要的。」

Springer站起來往外走，在走廊上，他轉身再看了一下Hot Rod。

「Hot Rod，」他大喊，且確定對方有聽到，「快樂一點。」他說。

Hot Rod僅是無奈笑著，向他揮了揮手，沒有多說什麼。  
他繼續走向甲板，可能再也不會回來了。

END


End file.
